Destiny
by Prithvi14
Summary: What if Quetsiyah, Silas and Amara became Immortals to make sure a prophecy come true? What if the prophecy includes Niklaus and Caroline? What if the existence of cure was only a rumor? What if it was made in the first place to release them from the tomb? AU of We Are Family. Klaroline, Kalijah, Kennett, Stebekah, Madia, Fage, Damon/OC. Set after Season 3 finale.
1. Prologue

**_Hi friends, here's my new FF. As I said, I like Arabelle so much, that I can't help myself from including her in my FFs. That is why I write the AU of We Are Family. Hope you like it._**

**_As I mentioned in my other FFs, I own nothing, except Arabelle. Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Greece_

_2000 years ago..._

_Quetsiyah looked mesmerised, as the flowers blossom as she let her magic flow from her fingers to the plant. It has always fascinated her, how some simple words and some simple movement of her fingers could do such wonders. _

"_Quetsiyah, it is amazing" she heard a voice say from behind._

_She smiled as she turned around to see her friends Silas and Amara walking toward her. Silas was a warlock from her coven, who was about three years elder to her. And Amara was her handmaiden with a touch of magic as well, as she was also her half-sister. A simple indiscretion of her father with her mother's handmaiden resulted in the form of Amara. She was not acknowledged as a witch since her blood was 'tainted'._

_Honestly, she didn't care. She was an only child for her parents, so she was happy to have a sister, even if she could not call her that out loud._

_The coven and her parents were trying to push Silas and Quetsiyah together. They didn't care that Quetsiyah was only sixteen and Silas was in love with another woman. Their parents were using them as a project and breeding factory for very powerful magic blooded off-springs._

_Silas and Quetsiyah tried everything they could to stop it, but the result was the same. They were now betrothed. Life has never been crueler than it was now. How could she marry a person who she saw as a big brother? Not to mention, he was in love with her sister._

"_Oh come on sister, don't sound as if you have never done this before" Quetsiyah said teasingly. Silas and Quetsiyah were helping Amara with her magic. It was not allowed, but they did that anyway. Amara was just as powerful as Quetsiyah and Silas. _

_After seeing as that the bickering and teasing between the sisters has not been ending, Silas suggested that they move to their secret meadow. It was the place they practiced magic. That way the others had no idea that Amara was practicing as well. _

_They moved not a step, before Quetsiyah fainted. Silas and Amara rushed toward her and caught her. Only then did they realise that she was having a vision and they were sucked in too._

_They woke up after a few minutes. _

"_We must tell the Elders" Silas said._

"_No" Quetsiyah said, "They will kill them. Or worse they might take precautions that they never born at all"_

"_Quetsiyah" Silas reached out to pull her from the floor. "They would have been informed by the dead Spirits by now. I suggest we tell them. And if they do the atrocities like you said they would, we will stop them."_

_He was right. They would have known by now. The only safe way was to tell them. But she would not let them do the stupid things that they would surely do. Together, Silas, Amara and she could stop them. Since they were the most powerful witches and warlock in the world as of now._

_And they did tell them. And the result was as they expected. They were disgusted by the vision. And honestly, she could not think of a reason for them to be disgusted._

_The vision was simple. A thousand years from now, a powerful witch would turn her family into Immortals. Among them a boy, who would become a Hybrid. A combination of two supernatural beings. He would meet his mate after thousand years. They would be the one to lead and protect the Supernatural world. And their children will be the rulers._

_It was very simple one. But to her Elders it was sin to be under someone else's reign. As if they had created the world. Quetsiyah huffed._

_As the others were trying to find a way to stop them being born, as she had expected, she was forging her own plan to stop it with Silas and Amara._

_Finally Silas suggested something. "Why don't we become Immortals ourselves? We could live through to make sure the prophecy become true. We could find a way to keep our touch in magic."_

_But Quetsiyah got a better idea. "Wait. You and Amara could become Immortals."_

"_What? What about you?" Amara asked. "We stick together. Remember?"_

_Quetsiyah was reluctant. She would spend her Immortality all alone while they would be happy together. Amara and Silas slipped their hand into hers. "Please. We do this together"_

_Quetsiyah nodded reluctantly. "Alright"_

* * *

_They spent the next month creating the spell. The next full moon the spell was ready. She made a potion for the Immortality. The plan was simple. They become Immortals, live for next two thousand years. Keep them safe from afar. When the time comes, they transfer their power to the people worthy of it and die. But the main advantage with the potion was that, they could not be killed by anything, they have their magic intact, the powers could not be transferred to the wrong person and only power transmission could weaken them enough to kill them._

_But before they could go through that she had one more job to do. "Ready?" she asked Amara and Silas._

_They were at the secret meadow to perform the spell. They joined the hands and chanted. The power of full moon acted to their advantage. Within minutes, the spell was completed. Now it was official. They have created the Other Side. From then on, the supernatural that dies, would g to the Other side. Not to the other dimension. _

_After the spell was completed, they decided it was time to take the potion. They said goodbye to their human life and drank the potion. As soon as they drained the potion they fell on the ground. They had to die to become Immortal. And die, they did._

_When they woke up Immortal, they knew something was wrong. Because they were in the slaughter alter, were the guilty ones were killed. They were still weak from the spell, so all they could do was pray that nothing would go wrong._

_But how much of idiots they were. Their coven had started chanting. Their parents were among them as well, with a mask of indifference, as if they were cockroaches. As the chanting grew they could feel the excruciating pain in their heart. They held each other tightly, still weak from the spell. They held their hands together and gritted their teeth and prayed all that above them to help them._

* * *

_Silas held on to his love and her sister as their coven chanted nonstop. He tried to send them a message in telepathy, _'Don't worry, my dears. It will be alright. Remember our mission. Don't let them think we are weak.'

_He could feel them nodding on his either side. Soon enough the chanting grew louder and they turned into stones._

* * *

**_Hope you liked it. please don't forget to leave your reviews._**


	2. Birdy Says

_**Hi friends, here's the next chapter. It does not necessarily follow We Are Family and the show. As you can see, Damon, Matt and Stefan are with the Mikaelsons. The story might touch the Show here and there, but the story line is entirely different. But reading We Are Family could help you with understanding the dysfunctional Mikaelson Family.**_

_**Hope you like it. Please leave your reviews.**_

* * *

Elena gasped as she sat on her bed. She was dead, that much she knew for sure.

She was walking from the grill where she met Tyler, Caroline and Bonnie, the only friends who she had now. She just turned around the corner when she bumped into someone. "Damon?" Elena whispered. But the look on Damon's face was what made her terrified; she began to take steps backward. As she took couple of steps backward, she bumped into some one. She whirled around to see that it was Arabelle.

Elena looked between Damon and Arabelle, when someone stood right before her. It was Rebekah. Elena in that moment knew that she made the stupidest mistake in her life. Behind Rebekah stood Stefan.

"You know Elena, you made the biggest mistake." Arabelle said very calmly, which terrified her even more. "You shouldn't have hurt my family. Especially my brother"

"I warned you, Elena" Damon said, "To stay away from us. We had a treaty on, but you crossed it"

Yes, he did warn her. He told her specifically that the Originals don't take well to backstabbers. But her jealousy and envy made her do it. And now, she must face the consequences.

"A birdy said that Elena doesn't want to be a vampire" Rebekah said with a smirk.

Arabelle had glint in her eyes, "Who would like to do the honours?"

"You do it" Damon said to Rebakh.

"You do it, after all you loved her at one point" Rebekah said to Stefan.

"No, you do it. You loved her as well" Stefan said to Damon.

Arabelle looked between the three and sighed, "Alright stop. Stefan and Damon loved her. At the same time, Rebekah and I had to watch our soul mates pining over her. We all have equal rights"

While they were bickering, Elena managed to slip away from the place, only to be blocked by an angry Katherine. "Enough!" she shouted, "If anyone has a right to do it, it is me. I will do it, so you all stop bickering"

Katherine turned her attention towards Elena, "You know Elena, I thought you would be smart and strong. But you are neither, my poor-excuse-of-a-doppelganger. If you had been smart, you wouldn't have had your witch do that desiccation spell on Klaus. But you did and you will face the consequences.

"Katherine, please. Leave me." Elena pleaded.

Katherine just smirked as Elena found herself trapped between Arabelle and Rebekah. The last thing she remembered was the copper taste of vampire blood in her body and then her neck was snapped.

"Hey" she looked up to see Caroline leaning against her bedroom door. She noticed that her friend was still in the same dress that she wore last night.

"What happened?" Elena asked as she looked frantically around the bedroom.

"What do you remember last?" Caroline asked her cautiously.

"Katherine fed me blood and snapped my neck" Elena said with a frown.

Caroline sighed, "After that Stefan came to the Grill to get me. When we reached there, he said, that you are in transition and then he left with the Mikaelsons"

Elena had tears in her eyes. "It was all my fault."

"No Elena, it is not" Caroline said. "It was their fault"

Tears were running down her cheek, "No Caroline. Stefan and Damon warned me, they said that as long as we do nothing wrong, the treaty stands and I can live a normal life"

Caroline frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"There was a treaty Care. As long as we don't harm the Mikaelsons, they don't hurt me and our friends" Elena said.

"But you ignored it, and hurt one of them" Caroline said, "Tell me Elena, why am I hearing about it only now?"

Elena lowered her gaze to the floor with shame and guilt. "I thought we could take them"

"Are you crazy, Elena?" Caroline half shouted, "All this time I blamed them on everything, you failed to mention that you are safe as long as the treaty stands. All this time I had to go and distract Klaus, when there was no reason for me to, you failed to mention that there was treaty and you are safe. You put everyone in jeopardy by going against the treaty. Why Elena? Why did you do it? Why?"

Elena was frantically crying by now. Being in transition into a vampire didn't help it either. "I was... I was jealous Caroline. They just came into town and everyone see them as if they are kings and queens. Everything changed after they came. They have Damon, Stefan and Matt with them now. I lost them, Caroline. They were with me. They were my friends. Stefan was my boyfriend. But those bitches took them from me."

Caroline stiffened, "Is this it's all about? You were _jealous._" Caroline scoffed, "So, it was not about your safety, which I just heard few moments ago was not the case. You didn't have the men that were pining over you. This is lame, Elena" Caroline then threw a blood bag on her bed, "Just complete the transition. I'll see you tomorrow"

* * *

The Mikaelsons were in the living room of the mansion thinking about the ways to wake up Niklaus. Elijah was sitting on the armchair near the fireplace, with Katerina on his lap. Rebekah, Nadia and Arabelle were sitting on the couch while Stefan and Damon were pacing the room.

"Sit down before you make a hole on the floor. Uncle Nik won't be happy" Nadia snapped at them.

"Right you are, darling" Kol said from his place near the window.

Stefan and Damon sighed. They have been thinking about it for a day now. Still they could not come up with the solution.

All of a sudden Arabelle flashed out of the living room. The others followed suit. When she reached the basement, where they kept the coffin, she placed her hands palms down over her brother's heart and mumbled a spell. All of a sudden they heard a gasp from Niklaus as he opened his eyes.

"Welcome back, brother dear" Kol said.

Niklaus smirked, so did the others.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. Until next time...**_


	3. No More Hybrids

**_Somewhere outside Mystic Falls_**

The cabin was eerily silent except for the roaring fire in the fireplace. In front of the fireplace were two armchairs that were occupied by two men. On the left was a sixteen year old raven haired blue eyed boy, opposite him was brown haired green eyed twenty two year old man. They have been staying outside Mystic Falls for the past couple of months to monitor the events unfolding in the God forsaken town.

"The doppelganger is in transition" The boy said.

The man chuckled. "Then it's time for the next step in our plan. I'll make the call tonight"

The boy frowned, "What if she chooses to die rather than complete the transition?"

"She won't" the man said in conviction.

"How are you so sure?" the boy asked.

The man chuckled, "Her friends would do everything in their power to convince her to complete the transition. And you might have forgot this, but she's the most self-centred woman in the history of doppelgangers"

The boy smiled slowly, "Then we shall proceed with the plan"

The boy knew her mentor was right. He always knew that Katerina Petrova was the most selfish doppelganger, at least until she joined the Original Family. Once that happened, she started to be the woman who would do anything to keep the people she loved the most. That included her lover, her daughter, her lover's siblings and their mates.

Everyone thought that Elena Gilbert was the sweet, innocent naive woman, who loved her friends and family. And she does to a certain level. But she proved to be just another Petrova by playing between brothers, albeit unintentionally. But all this good things changed from the day that the Salvatore boys announced that they were in love with the Mikaelson sisters. She made a huge fuss over the matter, making her the centre of the universe. When Damon pointed out just that, she went to killer mode. No one has ever seen Elena the sweet girl like that.

But that only fuelled the fire that Damon was suppressing. He just looked at her and said in a very dangerous voice, that she better stay away from him and _his_ family.

The boy witnessed all that through the window of the Gilbert house living room, staying as hidden as possible. He really thought that Damon would bow over her legs if she pulled that stunt. But the reaction that Damon gave, left him drop his mouth, literally. Damon then stormed out with his brother on his heels. At last, the brothers found some common ground.

"Never expected her to pull such a stunt" the boy said.

"I expected." The man said, "Come on, I know you enjoyed watching it"

"Except for the part where Niklaus was desiccated, I did enjoy almost everything that transpired" the boy said.

The man smiled at the boy, "I know"

The boy hesitated for a moment, "Do you think they woke him yet?"

"They have the world's most powerful Witch with them. Of course, they would have waked him up by now" the man said reassuringly.

The boy smiled, relieved. They spent the next two hours planning their next move. When it was time to make the call, the man dialed the number.

"Conner?" the man said.

"_What is it?" Conner asked._

"The doppelganger completed the transition. I think it's time you paid a visit to Mystic Falls" the man replied.

"_I'll be there in a couple of days" Conner said._

"Good luck" the man said and cut the call.

* * *

**_Mikaelson Mansion._**

"So the doppelganger is a vampire now?" Niklaus asked for what seemed like umpteenth time.

"The answer's not going to change even if you ask repeatedly, Niklaus" Elijah said.

"I know, Elijah" Niklaus snapped. And he did know. But it was really hard to wrap his mind around the fact that the only chance to make anymore of his species was ruined. By his own family no less.

"Niklaus, I did warn you, brother" Arabelle said in a calm voice. "If they try something idiot, I would do it. I can understand that you feel as if you are alone. But trust me brother, you are not. You have us. You have your family. You have me."

"I just... I just..." Niklaus couldn't say anything.

"I know. You don't have to feel like a freak. You know I don't. We are one of a kind, brother" Arabelle said.

"We will stand by you, Nik" Katerina said. "Besides, there might be another doppelganger in a century or two"

"The line is broken, Mother" Nadia said.

Katerina chuckled, "You forgot that one of my sisters married after I was exiled. Her line might have survived"

"No need for that Katerina." Niklaus said, "I have already decided that I am not going to make anymore hybrids"

The entire family gaped at him.

"Did I just hear him say that?" Damon asked a frozen Kol.

"Seems so, mate" Kol said.

"Niklaus, are you sure, brother?" Elijah asked.

Niklaus smiled his genuine human smile and said, "I don't want to sire a family, when I have a loyal and loving family by my side"

"Well, that calls for a celebration" Kol announced and went to the bar.

* * *

Niklaus was walking through the woods with so much thoughts running through his mind. He could not make hybrids anymore. That was fine, he decided so long ago that he was no going to. But still, it was nice having an option there. With Elena turned into a vampire now, he does not have that option.

Arabelle's words echoed through his mind.

_You don't have to feel like a freak. You know I don't. We are one of a kind, brother_

Yes, he did felt like a freak. But Arabelle just ignored that. At least he had his hybrids. But Arabelle was the only Vampire/Witch hybrid in the world.

Niklaus stopped dead, when she heard a vampire running through the forest. He knew who it was. It was her. So he flashed toward her in full hybrid speed.

With their speed, they clashed on one another and ended up on the ground. Niklaus got up first and held out his hand for her. But she just scoffed and got up herself.

"Hunting, love?" Niklaus asked.

Her eyes narrowed, "Seriously, stop stalking me"

He pressed hand over his chest and said, "You wound me, sweetheart. I was just taking a pleasant walk through the forest and—"

"And happen to stumble upon me?" she asked sarcastically. "Yeah, sure" She then started walking.

Niklaus followed suit.

"Seriously, don't you have any other better thing to do?" she snapped.

"Nothing seemed as interesting as you, love" Niklaus said innocently, perhaps too innocently.

She looked at him surprised, but soon covered it with indifference. "No even making hybrids?"

"No not even that" Niklaus said, "But you already know that I can't make hybrids anymore, right. What with the doppelganger turned and all. So, it is no longer in my to-do list"

"Blame you family for that. They are the reason that Elena is now a vampire" she said, glaring at him.

"You know as well as I do, that Elena brought this upon herself." Niklaus said, calmly. "Had she honoured the treaty, she would have been a human like she wanted. But she ignored it, and reaping for it."

She didn't say anything. Of course, she knew he was right.

They continued walking, when all of a sudden they were attacked by vervain darts. In his case vervain/wolfsbane darts. The last thing he saw before backing out was the unconscious woman.

"Caroline" he managed to say before his world became blank.

* * *

_**Hope you like it. Please leave your reviews. Until Next time...**_


	4. First Massacre

_**Hi friends, I know it's been so long. I am sorry, I have been busy with some exams and I won't lie, I have been reading some Dramione fics. I have opened a poll, please vote. **_

* * *

Conner just entered the '_Welcome To Mystic Falls'_ when his mobile started ringing. He knew who was calling even before he reached the pocket in which he kept his mobile. And he did guess right. It was _him_. "Yes, boss"

"Have you reached the town yet?" his boss asked him from the other side of the line.

"I did." Conner said. He hesitated for a moment before he asked what has been nagging him from the moment he got the call. "Are you sure it will work? Because boss, from what I can understand, it was just a quaint little town in Virginia.I doubt it is the '_Hub of Supernatural'_ as you so eloquently put it"

"Trust me, Conner" his boss' voice came with such conviction. "It is the only town in the whole world that attracts all powerful supernatural creatures"

Conner grimaced, "If you say so"

He could hear his boss sigh on the other end. "Alright. Remember not to hurt anyone associated with the Original family."

Conner sighed and said, "Alright"

* * *

Damon was lounging on the bed, while Arabelle was sleeping just beside him. He smirked seeing his lovely fiancé sleeping on her stomach, with her right hand around his waist and left hand clutching at her bare breasts. Even in sleep she was being so careful when it comes to her modesty.

Damon brushed the raven hair that fell over her eyes, covering half her face beneath it. He could spend a life time just staring at her. He loved her that much. He didn't know when exactly he fell in love with her. Maybe, it was the moment he saw her across the Grill, or the moment he kissed her for the first time at the Salvatore boarding house, or the night they made love for the first time. He really didn't know. All he knew was that Arabelle Mikaelson soon-to-be Salvatore was the only woman for him.

He slowly untangled himself and put on his trousers. He just made the biggest decision of his life. Yes, he was going to make surprise breakfast for his fiancé. He checked his mobile on the bedside table, to see if there were any missed calls. There were, actually, fifteen missed calls from Elena. He didn't know whether to call her back or not.

Opting to decide it later he pocketed his mobile phone and went straight to the kitchen. Katherine was already there and Nadia was sitting near the kitchen aisle.

"Good morning, Nadia. Kat" Damon said in his smooth voice and went straight to the aisle and sat beside Nadia.

Katherine nodded and Nadia said a cheerful "Good morning, Day"

Damon's mobile started ringing again. He again pulled out the phone and frowned.

"Who is it?"

Damon turned around and saw that Arabelle standing there with a frown as well. "It's Elena. She's been calling from the morning"

"Give it here" Arabelle said, extending her hand.

Damon just handed her his phone. He knew better than to ask her when she was standing with that frown.

As soon as Arabelle pressed the green button, Elena started to speak. "Damon, thank God. I have been calling you from the morning. I know you are angry with me. But please I need your help."

* * *

Arabelle's frown deepened, "Gilbert"

"Arabelle? Where's Damon? Why are you answering his phone?" Elena stated in her judging tone. God! That girl never knew when to shut.

"What _I_ do with _my fiancé's_ phone is no concern of _yours_" Arabelle said.

"Listen Arabelle, I have no time to pick a fight with you. Where is Damon?" Elena said clearly exasperated.

"You are in no place to demand, Gilbert. Damon's here. You can say whatever you want, he's listening as well" Arabelle said with a smirk.

Elena growled, "Alright. Caroline is missing"

At this point all the occupants of the room tensed. "What do you mean?" Arabelle asked. Her poster was rigid.

"She was supposed to visit me in the morning. But she didn't show up. I called Bonnie and asked her check. Caroline is not in her home or at Tyler's. And she's not answering her phone." Elena summarised.

Without another word Arabelle ended the call and started moving up the stairs. Soon enough Damon, Katherine and Nadia joined her. She moved fast and reached Niklaus' room and opened it, only to find it empty. Something was not right. She has a sinking feeling that Niklaus is in trouble too.

* * *

Niklaus groaned as he fluttered his eyelids open, only to find himself in an unfamiliar cell. His first instinct was to rip the bars out and get the hell out of this place. And he did try, only to find the bar was coated with both vervain and wolfsbane. He tried so hard to remember what happened to him.

He remembered leaving the mansion and wandering around the woods. Then he remembered meeting Caroline and they talked or argued or whatever. Then he remember the shots that hit him and Caroline.

"Caroline?" he almost muttered.

"Klaus" he heard the familiar female voice call him, "Are you there?"

"Yes, sweetheart" Niklaus replied. "Do you know where we are?"

"No" she said, "No idea"

They stayed silent for a couple of minutes. Then Niklaus said, "Don't worry, Caroline. I will get you out safely"

She just hummed in acknowledgement.

A moment later their cells were filled with vervain and wolfsbane smoke. The last thing they both remembered was murmuring each other's name as they passed out.

* * *

Arabelle asked the others to wake her siblings and tried to call Niklaus' phone, only for it to go straight to voicemail. She reached the study with her vampire speed and searched for the Mystic Falls map.

Once she got it spread on the table, she bit into her hand and let the droplets of her blood at the centre of the map. By that time, all her siblings and their significant others has joined her in the study. Minus Niklaus, that is.

"What's wrong?" Kol asked quietly.

"Elena called" Katerina replied him in almost hushed tone. "She said Caroline is missing. When Belle went to check on Nik, he was missing too. He's not answering his calls as well"

Everyone frowned at that.

"Rebekah, Katerina" Arabelle called, "Go check in the woods. Take Elijah and Stefan with you"

They nodded and left.

"Kol, go to Forbes' residence and try to pick up Caroline's scent. I have a bad feeling about this" Arabelle said, muttering the last part.

Kol left right after.

Arabelle closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She chanted the spell again and again, until it started to move over the map. The blood moved southward and stopped about a mile from the Mikaelson manor.

"Damon?" Arabelle called frowning, "Isn't this Pastor Young's farm house?"

Damon frowned at the map and said, "Yes"

Just then Nadia mobile rang, "Mother?" she said.

"Nadia, we followed Nik's scent to the west side of the woods. There are some vervain and wolfsbane shots scattered around here." Katerina said, obviously worried.

As soon as Nadia end the call, he mobile rang again. "Uncle Kol"

"Nadia, I tracked Caroline's scent and it ends with Nik's" Kol said.

The moment Nadia hit the end call button, Arabelle went past her muttering a 'let's go'.

Within minutes they reached the outskirts of the farmhouse. She tried to tune in her vampire hearing ability. There were twelve people in the farmhouse.

She nodded to Nadia and Damon. They moved toward the entrance of the house. A moment later the Pastor answered the door. Arabelle easily compelled him to invite them in.

Roughly fifteen minutes later, Arabelle, Damon and Nadia walked out with still unconscious Niklaus and Caroline, leaving behind the twelve human bodies.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. Please leave your reviews. Until Next time...**_


	5. The Next Move

_**Hi Friends, sorry for the late... I was very lazy lately that I not once used my computer for like a month. **_

_**But I promise to post at least one chapter in WAF, TBTNB and TS...**_

_**Enjoy...**_

* * *

The man in the cabin was pacing the living room in front of the fireplace, waiting for the phone call. It has been nearly an hour since Conner called telling him that the Mikaelsons were searching for Niklaus. The boy was sitting in the armchair and looked at his mentor with concern. The man knew that the plan he concocted was impeccable and Conner would have made sure that it carried on fabulously.

But he couldn't help but worry about it. It was simple. Tip the founder's council about Caroline and Niklaus. And then the Founders would take them and keep them imprisoned. He knew well that it wouldn't take long before Arabelle realised the predicament of Niklaus. Then they would go search for them and kill the 12 founders in the farmhouse. It was clearly impeccable. No one can dispute it. Yet, he could not help the worry creeping up in his heart.

Just then his mobile phone rang. He thanked everything above him, once he saw it was Conner. "Everything alright?" he asked.

"_Fantabulous, boss_" Conner said. He could practically hear his smirk.

"Good" he said. "No come to the cabin. You must not be in public"

"_Sure, boss_" Conner said and cut the call.

The man scrolled down his contact list and called a number. "Hello" he said.

"_Yes, boss_" he heard the familiar feminine voice on the other side.

"Hayley" he addressed the girl, "You are up"

"_Yes, boss_" Hayley said.

He looked at his protégé who was staring at him, expectantly. "Well" he smirked, "Step 1 of the plan is complete. Now step 2 is on"

The boy's eyes were lit up with joy.

* * *

Elijah was pacing the length of the living room for hours now. He didn't know what he was feeling. On the one hand, he was furious that someone dare hurt his brother. He knew what Arabelle did was right. She did what anyone would have done. But he couldn't help but feel monstrous.

Arabelle and Damon returned an hour ago with an unconscious Niklaus and Caroline. They were both subjected to heavy dose of vervain and wolfs bane. Elijah, Kol and Finn took Niklaus to his room and placed him in his bed, while Stefan and Damon took Caroline to the guest room across the hall to do the same. Kol, Katerina and Nadia were in Niklaus' room waiting for his to wake up. Stefan, Rebekah and Sage were in Caroline's room. Elijah and Finn were in the living room. While Elijah paced away his frustration, Finn was occupied in a book. Damon and Arabelle went to get Bonnie and Matt.

It's been an hour, but they were both still unconscious. He already made sure that the blood bags were sent to their rooms.

Elijah desperately wanted some strong alcohol if he was to pass the remaining hours without have to kill everyone in sight.

Tyler was playing video games in his living room when his mobile phone rang. Without even looking at the phone screen he picked up the phone and clicked the 'Answer' button. "Hello" he said, still immersed in his video games.

"Hi, Tyler" the feminine voice on the other side said.

Video games forgotten, "Hayley?" Tyler said in disbelief.

"How are you, Tyler?" Hayley asked.

"Hayley?" he still asked her in disbelief, "I am fine. How are you?"

"I am great, Tyler" Hayley said. "I need a favour"

"Anything, babe" he said.

"I am coming to Mystic Falls with some of my pack members. Do you mind if we camp in your property?" Hayley asked hesitantly.

"No, of course not. But tell me why are you coming to Mystic Falls" Tyler asked.

"Just, you know" she said, "For fun and I wanted to visit you. But thank you, Tyler"

* * *

Matt sat in the back seat of Arabelle's SUV. He was very anxious to get to Caroline. When Arabelle and Damon came to his house half an hour ago with the disturbing news of what happened to Caroline and Klaus, he was stupefied. He did not know what to say or do. He could care less about Klaus, after all he did hurt his friends. The only reason he was tolerating the hybrid was for Nadia.

But when it came to Caroline, he was terrified. He still did not know how they knew about Caroline. Of all the vampires in Mystic Falls, why those two? It was awfully coincidental.

When these thoughts consumed his mind, Damon suggested that they go get Bonnie as well. Now he was seriously considering a death wish. There was nothing scary than a pissed off Bennett.

It did not take them long to reach Bonnie's house. Damon and Matt walked up the portico and knocked the door. Seconds later the door opened with a very angry Bonnie Bennett scowling at them. "What do you want?"

"Bonnie—" matt started.

"Why are you here? You abandoned us, Elena, when you chose to side with those monsters. What business do you have to be here?" Bonnie went on, judging furiously.

"Careful, Bennett" Damon started.

But Bonnie didn't let him continue, "Now, because of you all, Caroline is missing"

"Oh, now she cares about Barbie" Damon mocked, "First she goes on about abandoning Elena, not thinking about anyone else an when she needs reason to accuse, she brings Caroline in this"

Matt sighed. _This is getting nowhere_, he thought.

"You—" Bonnie started.

But this time Damon cut in, "Listen Judgey, we came here to get you. We found Caroline and for your information, they were locked down by the Founder's Council. Now either you stand there and accuse us or come with us before Caroline wakes."

And with that Damon turned around with matt in his tow. They were soon joined by the Bennett witch.

* * *

The boy watched his mentor get ready. While the Step 2 of the plan was moving, they must go on with step 3. That included the man meet Bonnie and give her false information, that would trigger them to fall in their plans.

While the man go on with it, they boy will take care o the Step 4 of the plan. If all goes as it was planned, they would succeed in a month. But this needs stealth. And they have it.

The man took his brief case, he was dressed in a black trousers and blue shirt. His green eyes had the years of wisdom. He only prayed that all went well so far.

"Wish me luck, kid" the man said.

"You don't need it" the boy said, "But anyways, Good luck"

The man nodded and left the cabin.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it... **__**Please leave your reviews...**_

_**Next Chapter: Some interactions. Bonnie meets a mysterious professor. Second massacre...**_

_**Until Next Time...**_


	6. Atticus Shane

Bonnie took Caroline to her house. She could have left the vampire in her house, but with Klaus' obsession over her blonde friend, Bonnie was obliged to keep the blonde vampire in her house. Bonnie made sure that her friend was comfortable and left her friend to rest. She told Caroline that she was going to visit Elena and left.

She just stepped out of the house, when she saw a man walking toward her house. She frowned as the man reached the portico.

"Miss Bennett?" the man asked. He was a brunette with hazel eyes. He was wearing jeans and grey t-shirt.

Bonnie was puzzled about who could it be. She just looked at him and said, "Yes"

"I am Atticus Shane. I was acquainted with your Grandmother" he said. "Do you have a minute so we can talk?"

Bonnie nodded. They walked the short distance that took them to reach the local park. They sat on the bench and Bonnie waited for him to say something.

"I am sorry about your Grandmother. I was abroad on an excavation when she passed away so I couldn't attend the funeral." He said.

Bonnie nodded politely, still unable to decide what this was all about and asked, "How did you know each other?"

Atticus had a soft smile as he asked, "What do you know about Silas, Miss Bennett?"

Bonnie thought for a moment. But she couldn't come across anything. She shrugged, "No idea"

Atticus nodded and started to explain, "Silas was the first perfect Immortal to be made. He had the perfect balance of Immortality and Witchcraft. But it was said that he was turned into a stone and locked in a cave with the cure for Immortality. Sheila made it her life's mission to find the cure."

Bonnie blinked rapidly, for a moment forgetting that the man knew her family's secret. "Are you saying that there is a cure for vampirism?"

Atticus nodded, "Yes, there is. I was wondering if I could take Sheila's papers. I would like to continue the search that Sheila and I planned."

Bonnie nodded mutely, her wheels already turning. "Can you meet me tomorrow? I will text you the address later" she said and exchanged mobile numbers with him. After saying goodbye to Mr. Shane, Bonnie made her way to the Gilbert house to meet Elena.

A phone call to Elena was all it took for her to have their most trusted friends to gather at the Gilbert House. When she reached, she saw that Tyler, Matt and Jeremy were waiting for her with Elena. It was urgent and Bonnie refused to beat around the bush. "Hey" she said, unsure how to start.

"What is so important, Bonnie that you made us abandon the X-Box?" Matt asked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "What if I told you that there is a cure vampirism?"

Elena perked up at that, "What?" she said softly.

"Ha ha, very funny." Matt said, "Seriously, what is it, Bon?"

"I am serious, Matt. A Mr. Shane, ex-colleague of my Grams paid me a visit" Bonnie said, "Apparently there was this first Immortal who was turned into a stone with a cure for him. Grams and were searching for it." Bonnie said.

"Why did it take him this long to tell you this?" Jeremy asked, with a hint of doubt.

"He said he was in an excavation and couldn't cut it short. He wants my Grams' papers to continue the research" Bonnie said.

"Wait" Tyler said, "Is vampirism is even a disease?"

Bonnie glared at him, "Just think about it. If we can get our hand on this cure"

"Then I can be a human again" Elena finished for her.

Bonnie nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

Atticus Shane returned to the cabin that he was living in. Temporarily.

"How did it go?" the boy, his protégé asked.

"I would count it as a success. Judging by the way her thoughts ran frantically once I confirmed that there indeed is a cure for Immortality" Atticus replied.

The boy chuckled.

Atticus stuffed his hands in his pockets and asked, "So, did you hear from Hayley yet?"

The boy nodded, "They just settled down in the Lockwood property"

Atticus nodded, "Time for step two then. Inform Hayley"

The boy nodded. "Do you think the latest doppelganger would go for the cure?"

"Of course she would" Atticus smirked. "You know why?"

The boy shrugged.

Atticus chuckled and said, "She lacks Amara's fire, Tatia's elegance and Katerina's slyness. In other words, she's plainly boring." Atticus sighed, "How the universe managed to produce such a doppelganger is beyond me"

The boy laughed, "The Bennett girl would bend over backwards to obtain the cure for her. Too bad, they are in for a disappointment"

"True, true" Atticus chucked.

* * *

Hayley got the message exactly three hours after the set up the camp. She waited until nine o' clock to execute their plan. So she told her newest pack that she was going to meet her friend Tyler and left the Lockwood property. After about thirty minutes of driving in a circuit, she reached the cabin, where her boss, Atticus and his protégé were staying. There was already a room ready for her stay. Once she reached the bedroom she took her untraceable mobile phone and composed a message.

_Your slave, Tyler is entertaining a pack of wolves in his property. He promised them your death and Immortality. They are devising a plan to kill you as of now._

_-A well-wisher. _

The moment she hit the send button, she set aside her phone and laid down on the bed. Soon, everything would fall in place. She and all the alphas over the world would meet their Alpha and pledge their allegiance. They would be his faithful Betas. Now it's imminent that they eliminate Tyler from the equation. With him gone, her Alpha and his Mate would have some space to get closer. They have to make sure that it happened. She felt slightly guilty for doing this to Tyler. But he had it coming. No wolf should go against his or her Alpha. No matter what. But he did.

So he must be punished.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. ...**_

_**Please leave your reviews. ...**_

_**Until Next Time. ...**_


End file.
